roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Slinsk
Slinsk is a dismal rainy town with a port that grants the player the doorway to the world. Background Slinsk became a major port town of Elarewyth about a hundred years ago. The rainy environment apparently breads fine sailor stock and many of the town's villagers take up the trade of sailing the seas of Adorevia. This means that just about at any point in time there are at least four to five ships moving through the harbor so there is always some captain around to get people where they need to go. Map Map of Slinsk and the surrounding areas. Points of Interest Slinsk Top row * Inn ** Shop: ** Slinsk Special Brandy *** 100G *** Avoid contact with skin ** Bottle of water *** 10G *** Recovers 100MP(outside of combat) ** Apple *** 6G *** Recovers 200HP(outside of combat) * Elizabeth's House (Family Heirlooms Quest) — a chest in front of the entrance door contains “Dicktacles of Growth” which is an equipable for Rulwe. * Warp Crystal * Harbor ** Your gateway to the rest of the world North of Slinsk * Next to Elizabeth's house is a path leading north to the town cemetery where you will meet a necromancer that will tell you that the place is haunted * If you decide to follow the guy he will go one way and you will have to go the other way and along the way you will meet a female werewolf which you can ** Kill ** Spare ** Use * Killing and using her will corrupt you but only killing her removes affection from Meredith. * once you meet up with the necromancer you have to go through two consecutive battles against some spectres after which he will finish exorcising the place and then suggest you loot the place. ** If you are male and you loot the place you will find some goblins and kill them ** If you are female and you loot the place the goblins will offer you the money in exchange for sex ** And if you refuse to loot you become less corrupt but are not offered the Necromancer class once you exit the building. Slinsk Middle row * Stables ** Shop: ** Horse Jizz *** 50G *** A bottle full of horse spunk ** Horseshoe *** 50G *** (?) ** Horse *** 500G *** Allows you to quick travel to your camp(only 1 is required) * Well * Your Mother's House (Farmer origin) Slinsk Bottom row * Bounty Hunter's Guild * Blacksmith ** Shop: ** Longsword *** 250G *** +18 Physical Attack Power ** Scimitar *** 500G *** +25 Physical Attack Power ** Longbow *** 250G *** +22 Physical Attack Power *** +4 Agility ** Crossbow *** 500G *** +25 Physical Attack Power *** -2 Physical Defense *** +2 Agility ** Skimpy Harness *** 200G *** +30HP *** +2 Physical Attack Power *** +5 Physical Defense *** +2 Magic Attack Power *** +2 Magic Defense *** +2 Agility *** +2 Perception West of Slinsk * Waterfall ** It is to the westernmost part of the area when you exit Slinsk ** Behind the waterfall is a cave and in there is an item called Tidal Mask *** +50HP *** +150MP *** +15 Magic Attack Power * Abandoned House (Family Heirlooms Quest) ** Whether you open or keep the chest closed does not make you any more or less corrupt so just open the damn chest for the sex scene ** You do lose out on 100G if you open the chest though(100G doesnt really matter) unless you go into the room and say no to their invitation. * Orc Camp ** North of the abandoned house ** This is where you meet Ruksana * Big Tree ** This area has 2 slime enemies and a chest covered in tree roots ** The roots can be removed by having morality at 19+ ** The chest contains Peacebringer *** +140 Physical Attack Power *** +15 Agility * Prison Misc. * Entering Slinsk after finishing two main quests will grant you access to Summeredge * Unlocked classes: Necromancer. * Recruit-able companion: Ruksana. Category:Locations